Service providers and other entities may be interested in receiving validation that scheduled media assets are in fact the ones that are being transmitted. This is an extremely difficult task to perform manually because it requires periodically reviewing scheduled content from every available content source, comparing the information for each media asset to scheduled data, and recording the results.